


Tired and Unravelled

by ForFangirls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mourning, So yes, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: Ray feels useless and helpless after losing ATOM suit.Written for collection: "Every wondered what it's like inside our favorite character's heads? Spend five minutes in the minds of one of our favorites! Each chapter is individual, follows cannon, and is from DC's Legends of Tomorrow. May include references to other Arrowverse shows."





	Tired and Unravelled

Raymond Palmer was a billionaire laying on a time ship wondering why his eyes were so itchy and his feet so sore.

Ugh, what time is it?

Ray rolled over to read the digital (too-bright-for-this-hour) clock on the nightstand.

1:47 am?

"So much for beauty sleep," Ray grumbled, slowly sitting up and turning out of bed. When his feet hit the cold metal floor of the Waverider, he pulled them back up towards him. After a brief inner battle with himself, he stood up and walked to the closet. "Hey Gideon, make a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Stay quiet though!"

Wouldn't want to wake Mick... or worse, Sara!

Gideon's voice came softly through the speakers in his cabin, "Yes, Mr. Palmer."

Where are they?

I know Gideon washed them...

I remember putting them right... oh, wait.

There they are, right where you left them... come on Ray!

After putting on his favorite blue flannel sweatpants, billionaire genius Ray Palmer walked to the kitchen to get some coffee.

The walk to the kitchen and performing the monotonous task of asking Gideon to make coffee was oddly blank and quiet for Ray. He was rarely up this late, and never without anything to do.

Last time this happened must've been- must have been after Anna was killed.

You didn't sleep for weeks... didn't sleep well for months.

As Ray walked to the workshop to get to work, he continued to think back on the last year.

Buried yourself in your job. Bought Queen Consolidated to keep you busy so you wouldn't run out of things to do, so you'd never be bored.

Then you met Felicity. The nightmares stopped, but the guilt remained.

Ray reminded himself; guilt went away when you became the A.T.O.M. You becoming a hero gave her death and life meaning and meant you'd never have to feel helpless again.

But then, as Ray walked into the workshop and remember the A.T.O.M. suit had been destroyed, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

I'm helpless.


End file.
